An exemplary imaging system may be composed of four basic subsystems: (1) one or a plurality of detector modules 100 that capture the raw signals and may perform some signal processing, (2) an image processing subsystem 110 that converts the information from the detector modules 100 into a form suitable for further processing in a computer, (3) a processing part 120 that receives the data from the signal processing subsystem 110, then generates and may enhance one or a plurality of final images and may also calculate the values of attributes of the object imaged, and (4) one or a plurality of output devices 130 such as computer monitors and printers that present the final images and other data in desired formats.
Some imaging modules may require a power supply voltage that is different than the input voltage. This different voltage may be generated on the module itself. There may be many reasons to generate the voltage within the module, including reduction of the number of power supply lines, reduction of coupling of noise into the system by the secondary power lines, as well as reduction of fixed pattern noise caused by differing voltage drops on different lines.
The production of voltages on the chip, however, may itself create noise. That noise may degrade the received image.